


The Heartbroken Princess (Akumatized Marinette) **COMPLETE**

by beebug1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebug1/pseuds/beebug1
Summary: It was just a regular day for our favorite baby blue-eyed super heroine. That is until she got to school.She walked into the commons and was drenched in paint and glitter. You could hear Chloe and everyone else laughing besides Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Marinette horrified, ran away from the laughter of her peers with tears racing down her face. She went home and ran to her room and took a shower. She got out and saw Tikki. What she didn't see was the little dark butterfly flying toward her. She picked up a tiara she won as a kid and at the same time the Akuma flew in. Here starts our story.What will happen? Will Chat Noir/Adrien save her? And everyone's wondering where is Ladybug when you need her? Find out what happens.





	1. It's her fault

~~~Mari's POV~~~

I was on my way to school when I hear Alya yelling for me to hurry up. I run as fast as I can, but when I get to the school I get paint and glitter poured all over my body. I hear people laughing, I see them laughing as if they think I've gone blind. I start crying and turn on my heels and run fast, as fast as my legs will let me until I'm in front of the bakery. 

I run to my room, and strip. I turn the water on and hop in to let the water clean me. It's finally after about 20 minutes when I start washing myself and hair. 

I finish and dry off. I change into my pajamas and walk out seeing Tikki. She gives me an apologetic look and smile. I turn away and pick up a old tiara that I won as a kid. Next thing I know is hearing a voice in my head.

"Hello Heartbroken Princess. (Since he gives shitty names in the show too. :P) I am Hawkmoth. Your heart was broken by those you thought were friends who in turn laughed at you for a silly prank. You can get revenge with my help if you help get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

'Should I? I really want to get revenge so, why not?' I thought. 

A evil smirk made its way to my face and said those oh-so wonderful words. "It would be greatly appreciated.". 

In an instant dark bubbles encased my body and when it was over I could not be happier with the outfit.

It was light pink with dark pink feathers on the bodice. It got lighter and lighter til it was an almost white color. My eyes turned a lighter shade of blue and my tiara was the same colors as my bodice. I was barefoot with black ribbons tied around my ankles. My hair changed till it flowed to the top of my bottom. It was a dark maroon color with purple tips on the bangs and a almost blue on the back. I was quite happy with what I saw.

'Time to go make trouble so the cat and bug come to play.' I inwardly smirked to myself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey my Little Bug's! It's me Beebug with a message. Alright just a few notes on this story. I will start switching POV's in later chapters but for the first few it's going to go in this order of POV's. 

1\. Marinette's

2\. Alya's

3\. Adrien's

4\. Nino's

I will eventually do a Hawkmoth one but I don't feel that he's really important, which is why I didn't include his making of the akuma. Also this is the second fanfic I am currently working on at the moment. If you're a Fairy Tail fan then you can read my story 'Why?'. Just for any Nalu fans, there will not be any Nalu, you can kinda see it if you squint really hard. Anyway thank you and if you like this so far then follow but you don't have to. Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll like this story. Bye my Little Bug's!


	2. Alya's Rage

~~~Alya's POV~~~

I was already in the school waiting on Mari and I see Chloe and Sabrina putting paint above the door with glitter. I didn't think much of it, just thought that some poor person was going to get humiliated as usual by the one and only, The Queen Of Mean Chloe. I look down at my phone and see it's still too early for Mari so I start walking inside when out of my peripheral, I see Mari. 

"YO! Mari, you better hurry before the bell rings." 

She starts running fast and the next thing I see is her horrified expression. I'm so shocked that I'm standing still. I see her turn and think, 'Oh no! Please don't run away from me.'

I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't want her to stay to humiliate herself anymore than Chloe has done. Chloe...."CHLOOOOOOEEEEE!!!" I scream.

 

I hear Adrien and Nino trying to calm me down but they didn't see what happened. All I saw at that moment was red. Everywhere.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! HUH?! WHAT THE F*CK DID SHE DO TO YOU?! NOTHING! I'M GOING TO KI--". I was cut off mid-rant by the teacher.

"Miss Césaire, Miss Bourgeois. If you could please make your way to the classroom so that the janitor can clean up this mess, that would be really helpful. Also Alya, please stop your shouting. It's disruptive to the school." Miss Bustier said.

"Hmph.. You're lucky that a teacher was around. I would've had you expelled." Chloe sneered.

"Whatever bitch."

Me, Adrien, and Nino all walked to class talking about what happened. I filled them in and they were disgusted for what Chloe did. We started wondering if Mari was okay... 'I hope she doesn't get akumatized..I don't wanna see her that way.'

We finally reached the classroom. The day passed slowly when finally, it was the 2nd to last class of the day. It was going good until she strolled in through the door.

"M-Marinette?!" said.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey my Little Bug's! Cliffhanger! Who do you think yelled it? Also I would've updated yesterday but I got in trouble so I couldn't. BUT, I still got the second chapter done. I'll probably update later tonight too. Also I need to give y'all some news. Sadly I won't be able to update at all this weekend. :( I'm going into Tennessee to see family. But don't worry. I'll update as soon as I get back. Anyway that's all I needed to tell you. Also thank you for reading and voting on my story. <3 I love you! Bye my Little Bee's!!

~Beebug


	3. Adrien's Pissed

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

I was walking with Nino into the commons because we heard laughter. When we got there, Alya was super still. Like, she was a statue. Me and Nino barely registered what was going on before Alya Screeched.

" CHLOOOOOOEEEEE!!!" she yelled.

Me and Nino automatically run over to Alya and try to calm her down. We were clueless about what happened. Then Alya starts screaming at Chloe about something she did. Nothing too bad I hope. 

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! HUH?! WHAT THE F*CK DID SHE DO TO YOU?! NOTHING! I'M GOING TO KI--", She was cut off by Miss Bustier.

"Miss Césaire, Miss Bourgeois. If you can please head to the classroom so that the janitor can clean up this mess, that would be really helpful. Also Alya, please stop your yelling. It's disruptive to the school." Miss Bustier said.

"Hmph.. (Chloe then leans towards Alya so that none of us can hear.)". She sneered.

"Whatever bitch.". I was still so shocked that Chloe got Alya mad enough to curse. Whatever she did must've been pretty bad.

Me, Alya, and Nino turn and start walking to class, when Nino asked," Alya? What happened back there? I mean you were on rampage mode.".

"Yea, I agree. What happened?". 

I saw her face change from anger, to sadness, then fury.

"Chloe happened! She and Sabrina poured paint and glitter all over poor Marinette!! I was so shocked that I couldn't move until I saw Mari running off."

'This is not good. She could become akumatized and I don't want to fight a friend.' I thought. 

"She really stooped that low?" I heard Nino ask.

"She really did. And to believe everyone laughing at her like that! Ooh, why I should ri--." Nino cut her off.

"As much as I would love to hear about you ripping them to shreds and feeding them to wolves, we're at the classroom." Nino says.

We go in and sit down at our usual spots. 

The day goes on about the same except for once I don't have a photo-shoot today. AT ALL!

We get into our 2nd to last class and we were about...30 minutes into the topic when she came.

We were all still until we heard one person say," M-Marinette?!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey my Little Bug's! So here is my second chapter of the day! I know, I know what you're thinking. "But Bee? Isn't this your 3rd chapter?". While that may be true, this is the second chapter I've posted today. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and also if you have any concerns or questions, you can always message me! Oh yeah! I almost forgot, but the ending for the first chapters will be cliffhangers. Well except Mari's. Anyway, I love you my Little Bug's! 

~Beebug


	4. Nino's concern

~~~Nino's POV~~~

Me and my best bud Adrien where walking to meet up with Alya in the commons. We heard people laughing and we hurry to see what it was they were laughing at. But when we got there, we met with a stock still Alya and Chloe looking smug as ever. I felt bad for whoever she tormented that time.

"CHLOOOOOOEEEEE!!!" Alya suddenly screamed. 

Me and Adrien ran to her to try and calm her down but she wasn't having any of it. I don't even think she heard us!

She started screaming at Chloe for God know's what. 

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! HUH?! WHAT THE F*CK DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! NOTHING! I'M GOING TO KI--", She was cut off by Miss Bustier. 

"Miss Csaire, Miss Bourgeois. If you can please head to class so that the janitor can clean up this mess, that would be really helpful. Also Alya, please stop your yelling. It's disruptive to the school." Miss Bustier said.

"Hmph.. (She leans in)." sneers Chloe. 

"Whatever bitch.". 

Me, Alya, and Adrien all start walking to class and I asked, "Alya? What happened back there. I mean you were on rampage mode.".

"Yeah, I agree. What happened?" Adrien questioned. 

Her face contorted to different emotions till she settled on one. Fury. 

"Chloe happened! She and Sabrina poured paint and glitter all over poor Marinette!! I was so shocked I couldn't move until I saw Mari running off." she finished.

'Mari? She's literally the kindest person, besides Rose, why would they dislike her?' I thought

"She really stooped that low?" I heard myself ask. 

"She really did! And to believe everyone laughing at her like that! Ooh, why I should ri--." I cut her off.

"As much as I would love to hear you ripping them to shreds and feeding them to the wolves, we're at the classroom." I stated.

We go in and do what we do every other day. Adrien by me, Alya behind me, and Marinette's seat being empty. Except this time it will be empty all day. 

The day drags on until we are in our 2nd to last class. She walks through and all hell breaks loose.

"M-Marinette?!" said a surprised....?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello my Little Bug's! How are y'all? Did you have a good Halloween? I did. Anyway, who do you think said recognized Marinette and how did they?

Comment who and you'll find out next chapter. 

If you like this story and wish to keep reading then vote and put it in your reading list! Just kidding. You don't have to if you don't want. It would be nice though. Anyway's, I'll see y'all tomorrow and have a goodnight and sweet dreams my Little Bug's! 

~Beebug


	5. Shock

"M-Marinette?!" said.....Chloe.

Everyone turns to look at Chloe and has a shocked expression on their faces.

"Oh! How sweet of you to remember me Chloe. You truly are kind. Not really though. Also my name is no longer that stupid name, I am now Heartbroken Princess. Although you all may call me Princess and only that name." said a akumatized Marinette.

"Marinette, I never thought you would get akumatized. It was just supposed to be a joke. I swear!" shouted a upset Chloe.

"A joke? A JOKE?! THAT WAS A JOKE TO YOU?! NO! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I SHOULDN'T BE MADE FUN OF!" screamed Mari-I mean Princess.

"EVERYONE RUN!" shouted the janitor.

Everyone did as they were told and ran around. Chloe told everyone to follow her. She needed to explain something to them.

~~~30 minute time-skip~~~

~~~Chloe's POV~~~

'Everyone's waiting for me to tell them. How do I explain it to them?' thought Chloe.

"Alright Chloe. Why'd you call us here?" asked a concerned Alya.

"Everyone sit down somewhere."

After everyone got seated Chloe started speaking.

"Well you see, when me and Marinette were little we were best friends. We put on this play for our parents and I was the Fairy Godmother while she was the Princess. Our outfits were beautiful but Mari's was my favorite. She looked so pretty while I looked like a older version that wasn't as pretty as her. We played that way a lot, until she saw me putting on her outfit. She asked me why I was putting it on and I told her. She got upset and started getting all teary eyed. I tried to talk to her but she pushed me away. I started to be mean to her after that because she wouldn't talk to me at all. I spread rumors and played mean pranks on her but I guess this one backfired." explained a guilty and regretful Chloe.

"I don't believe it. It just doesn't sound like you." said Alya.

"I know I've been mean before but just believe me. We were best friends up until that point. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to feel pretty too." Chloe said while crying. 

The next few words they heard were the worst they ever heard come from someone's mouth who was so sweet and innocent.

"Chloe~~ everyone~ I'm coming to kill you~~~. Whoops, I mean execute you. *giggles madly*"

"Guys, get out of here. I'll stay behind since it's me she wants. I'll see you in another life, but hopefully, I'm nice that time." Chloe said with a teary smile.

"Chloe, we can't just leave y--" Adrien was cut off.

"JUST LEAVE! I NEED TO DO THIS THEN MAYBE SHE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! I DON'T WANT HER TO KILL HER FRIENDS! NOW GO!" shouted Chloe.

Everyone hesitates but goes while Chloe goes out and walks around. 

"Found you, Fairy Godmother." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey my Little Bug's! I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school and got in trouble a few times too. I'll keep this short and say thank you guys SOO much or reading my story. I hope you like it. Again if you think it needs help or anything you can either comment or message me. Thanks! Bye my Little Bug's!

~Beebug


	6. Her pain over the years

~~~No one's POV~~~

"Found you, Fairy Godmother." said Princess.

The people of Paris were all running around trying to find a good hiding spot, while the Mayor's daughter, Chloe, was talking to the akumatized villain.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you, and then you'll come back. Marinette, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for you to get akumatized." Chloe stated.

"OH! So you just wanted me to be humiliated?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING BULLIED 24/7 DO YOU?! NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER SO NO ONE WOULD DARE BULLY YOU FOR FEAR OF THEIR PARENTS!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME LAST YEAR WHEN YOU PUSHED ME DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH?!" Princess screamed while tears fell down her face.

~~~Mari's/ Princess's POV~~~

"OH! So you just wanted me to be humiliated?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING BULLIED 24/7 DO YOU?! NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER SO NO ONE WOULD DARE BULLY YOU FOR FEAR OF THEIR PARENTS!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME LAST YEAR WHEN YOU PUSHED ME DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH?!" I screamed.

"Princess, you must hurry and stop this foolishness. You must get me the miraculous." Hawkmoth told me.

'Could he be any more annoying?' I thought.

"Don't worry. I'll get it eventually. Just give me time."

"You get 2 weeks. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

'Now time to make them all understand the pain of a princess.'

"ATTENTION MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! IF YOU WOULD PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EIFFEL TOWER THEN I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE HURT!" I shouted so everyone could hear me.

"Marinette! What are you planning to do?" asked Chloe.

"I told you to call me Princess!" I sneered.

"Now, you'll be coming with me. I have a special thing you'll be riding in." I smiled.

I put her in a carriage that she can't get out of and we make our way to the tower.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

~~~Chat's POV~~~

'I better hurry up and save my Princess. I can't stand seeing her as an akuma victim.' I thought.

"Kid, you gotta hurry and beat her. Do you understand?" Plagg told me sounding worried.

I run to the Eiffel Tower and see her and a carriage. I jumped to where I can see Chloe inside it! I better call M'lady.

*Pulls out baton* "ring,ring,ring,ring."

'SHE DIDN'T ANSWER?!'

"Thank you all for coming. Not like you really had a choice. Anyway, I will be giving you all a gift," she told everyone.

'A gift?'

"A gift of PAIN! YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I ENDURED BY THE PRECIOUS DAUGHTER OF THE MAYOR! TODAY YOU WILL AND IT WILL BE 10x WORSE! Chloe will be getting the worst of it though. It started as soon as I put her in here." she gestures to the carriage.

"Alya? I hope you getting hurt by an akumatized villain makes your blog blow up with subscribers." 

I was frozen in shock from Ladybug not answering and from hearing the words from my Princess's mouth that I didn't register what was going on.

~~~Mari's/ Princess's POV~~~

I release a pink smoke that goes down onto the people of Paris. Their screams of pain just make me happy. I enjoy seeing them suffer.

"PRINCESS! WHOEVER YOU ARE GET OUT OF MY BODY!" shouted someone from inside me.

'Who are you? What do you mean when you say "you're body"?' I asked the voice.

"I'm Marinette, and you are in my body being used by Hawkmoth. You don't like seeing all these people hurt. This isn't you. Stop it!"

'I don't? But he told me I should. Are you telling me he was lying?!' I asked/screamed in my head.

"Yes. He wants you to do his evil bidding and once he has what he wants, you'll go poof. You won't be here!"

"AAGHH! STOP CONFUSING ME! HE TOLD ME I ENJOY THIS SO I AM! BUT NOW I'M BEING TOLD I DON'T?!"

I let out a ear shattering scream that everyone, including myself, put their hands over their ears. I looked down at everyone in pain and I was torn on what to do. Then my vision got blurry and I felt a warmth on my cheeks. I put my hand to my cheek and feel wetness. 

'What? I must have started crying.'

"Hello Princess. Are you alright?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Chat..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I'm sorry that my chapter's have been short so I made a long one this time. If you are confused as to what is happening with the story just message me or leave a comment and I will try to get to you. That's all I wanted to say, also a HUGE thank's to everyone who is reading this story. Bye my Little Bug's.

~Beebug


	7. Sadness and happiness!

Before you start reading the story, I decided to put a song up and it is called Save Me by BTS. Now, I know you can't understand a word but trust me when I say this, it's a good song. Lyrics are cute too, and they got some English going on. FYI, in case you didn't know, BTS is a K-Pop group. Do I have any readers who like K-Pop? If so then who's your favorite group? You don't have to listen to the song if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice. And if you like it then I will try and put one up next time. Put it in the comments, also if it should be in English or not. Anyway's, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~No one's POV~~~

"Chat..." whispered Princess.

"Princess, you have to stop this now! You're going to kill everyone! You have to stop this Marinette!" shouted Chat.

The world went silent.

Then started the bloodbath and screams of agony.

~~~Mari's/Princess's POV~~~

When Chat told me I had to stop, I kinda agreed with him. I didn't want to kill anyone, just wanted them to feel my pain. Then he called me by that name.

It was like something inside me snapped. The screams stopped for a few moments. Then my face twisted into a whole range of emotions. Sadness, anger, pity, rage, but most of all; loneliness. The screams continued with me joining them. My heart was hurting yet I had no idea why.

I kept screaming, on and on until my throat was raw.

I looked over to see Chat standing there shocked and confused. Who wouldn't be confused? I just started screaming when nothing was happening to me. I mentally gave a bitter laugh.

I stopped screaming and everyone below started to stop too. I looked down only to have my eyes meet blood. Blood was everywhere. Coming out of the people's mouths and ears. I started trembling. I thought I wasn't going to kill them. But I guess I did.

I looked at Chat with my normal eyes and you could see the desperation and pain in them.

"Chat?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Help me, please. I don't wanna stay like this forever. I don't like hurting them."

"We have to wait on Ladybug before I can help you, so just sit tight, ok?" he said.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE ISN'T COMING BECAUSE SHE'S ALREADY HERE! NO ONE BUT YOU KNOW'S THE STRESS OF HIDING A SECRET THAT YOU WANT TO TELL BUT CAN'T!" I looked to see him standing there stunned.

"You shouldn't put so much faith in her. Because she's not always going to be here," I stare at him," You can save me Chat. So hurry and do it!" I told him.

I saw a smile make it's way to his face, granted it was a sad one. 

~~~Chat's POV~~~

What Mari said about me was really endearing but it's painful to know that I have to hurt her knowing she hurt M'lady.

"Princess?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Chat?"

I look up and stare her in the eyes and see they changed back. 

"You know that I have to hurt you now? For hurting M'lady, and not to mention you killed everyone." I said seriously.

She looked out over the horizon and whispered with a sad smile, " I knew you wouldn't understand."

I was confused. What wouldn't I understand?

Before I could ask she said louder, " Chat? Could you take these please? Tell Tikki to get one without as many problems as I had. Please?"

I thought, 'Had? Wouldn't she still have them once she was turned to normal?'

Before my train of thought could continue I saw a horrible sight. My stomach lurched as I heard someone below scream out.

"MARINETTE!".

That sounded like Alya but didn't she die? I looked to see Mari's place empty. I immediately looked over the edge. I saw her falling. I jumped after her.

'Please let me get her in time' I thought desperately.

~~~ Alya's POV~~~

I was wondering why I didn't die like the rest. My phone was still recording everything. It was a live-stream so people everywhere could see what was happening.

I was also wondering why Ladybug wasn't here yet. She normally is.

I look up just in time to see my best friend jump off the tower. I knew she could fly so why wasn't she? Then it hit me full force.

"She's going to kill herself...so she wouldn't cause pain to anyone else." I whispered to myself.

"MARINETTE!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

Chat saw and jumped after her.

'I hope he gets her in time. Please get her in time Chat Noir, I can't lose my best friend.' I thought sadly.

~~~Mari's/Princess's POV~~~

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ME THE MIRACULOUS!" Hawkmoth shouted at me.

"I'm sorry Hawkmoth. I can't bear to see anyone else in pain, so I'm not going to cause it anymore." I told him while tears were falling fast and hard.

I could faintly see Chat reaching for me but I didn't reach for him. He started to come down faster until he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. I was surprised at how warm he felt.

I felt my eyes widen when he told me, "I'm never letting you leave me Princess.".

He extended his baton and we stopped falling. 

We got to the ground where I saw Alya with tears streaming down her face. I instantly felt 10x worse. If that was even possible.

"Alya...?" I whispered.

"Mari? OH GOD MARI! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WOULD DIE! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" she screamed at me while hugging me.  
(A/N I forgot to mention that when Alya started screaming she ran and tackled Mari)

"Mari? Your eyes changed back to blue!" Alya said excited.

'They did? Huh, I guess I need to tell Chat where my akuma is.' I thought.

"Chat? Here. Go ahead."

I gave my tiara to him and he looked at me surprised.

"Hurry up and take it before I change my mind."

I have never seen him move so fast in my life.

"It's alright Princess. I'll just break it." he told me with a warm smile.

~~~Chat's POV~~~

To say I was surprised when she gave me her akuma-infected tiara would be and understatement. I could tell she was just joking with me but when she said those words, I reacted very fast.

I gave a warm smile. 

I broke the tiara and Mari turned back to normal. I was so relieved when she was, but now to give her earrings back to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! I'm so thankful that you have all read and liked my story so much to put it in your reading list! Thank you so much, like I almost cry every time I see y'all read my story and liked it. And again, if you think it needs some help then please comment or message me. I am also so sad to inform you that the next chapter will be the last one. :'( I know, I'm horrible. But if you guys want, I can write a sequel to it. Telling about what happened after everything that went down. I will also give shout out's to anyone who wants one but you have to comment, vote, or message me. That's all for right now my Little Bee's! Love you!

~Beebug


	8. It's finally over...

~~~Mari's POV~~~

I was so relieved to have been freed from that horrible experience. Now I want my earrings back so I can tell Tikki I'm sorry.

"Princess? Here," Chat said as he laid my earrings in my hand, "I believe these are yours."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I looked at Chat. He noticed my tears and started freaking out.

"Princess?! Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me, I'll fix it I promise!" Chat rambled. He kept going until he heard me start giggling that turned into a full on laugh.

"Alya, Chat?" They looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you. For not giving up on me." I said as I gave a small smile.

'Now, time to go transform to do everything.' I thought.

"Anytime." I heard from Alya.

"Yeah Princess, I would've done it all over again!" Chat shouted.

"Haha, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going home to rest for a little." I told them.

"Alright, see you later."

~~~30 minutes later~~~

I run into my room and put my earrings in to see Tikki pop in front of me.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you're alright!" she squealed as she hugged my cheek.

"I am too. Now, you know what we need to do, right?".

She nodded.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

A bright pink light enveloped me as I transformed from Marinette, to Ladybug, the heroine of Paris.

As soon as the transformations ends, I jump out my window. 

I call Chat to tell him that I was out of town with family. He was pretty upset that I got akumatized, I wonder why.

He tells me to meet him at the Eiffel Tower. I reach it there in two minutes flat.

"Hey Chat. I'm sorry I couldn't come and help. All these poor people." 

'That I killed...' I bitterly thought.

"It's fine M'lady. All you need to do now is cleanse the akuma. It stayed at the top of the tower. Don't know why." Chat told me. 

'Huh? I guess this is where all of them go after not being cleansed.'

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted.

~~~Chat's POV~~~

'I wonder how Marinette is. Maybe I'll go visit after Ladybug cleanses the akuma.'

"Alright, let's go!" I heard her shout.

"Follow me."

We start going up and we see the akuma. Just resting there. Not even multiplying. It's like it knows everyone's dead. 

"That's enough evil-doing for you little akuma!" She yelled out.

"Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" 

A minute later, a pure white butterfly emerged from her yo-yo. 

"Goodbye little butterfly." She whispered.

"Lucky charm!" 

She got a perfume like bottle. 

'Huh?'

"I know what to do."

She quickly walks over to the edge and sprays the mist. It goes toward the carriage that has Chloe's body laying inside. I cringe at the thought of my childhood best friend, dead and gone.

I hear groans from below and see people moving. My eyes widen.

"I guess that's what it did." I heard her whisper.

~~~Ladybug's POV~~~

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" I shout as I throw the bottle in the air.

Ladybug's swarm everything, including everyone. I'm so glad they'll be alive once more.

"Ladybug?" I turn at Chat's voice only to see him look at me with tears in his eyes.

"Chat? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" I ask him worriedly. 

"Two of my best friends died today. Nino and Chloe, the Mayor's daughter."

My eyes widen when he said that. Thoughts start filling my mind. It can't be...can it?

"Thank you for bringing them back to me." he told me.

"N-No pr-problem Chat." I said nervously. 

'Why did I stutter?! He's gonna worry about me now.'

But, when I looked up expecting concern across his face, I found him gone. Oh no!

I race home while the ladybugs finish their job. Everyone is waking up now. 

"Whew." I breathed.

I get home just in time to see him land on my balcony. I jump down onto the pavement and turn back.

'Time to see the Kitty, I guess' I thought.

~~~Chat's POV~~~

I go straight to her house wanting to check on her. I land softly on her balcony. I start walking towards her trapdoor when I hear the front door squeak open. I hurry to the front to see her.

~~~Mari's POV~~~

I let Tikki inside so she can go eat to get her energy back up.

I hear soft footsteps behind me as I close the door. 

"Chat. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I joke.

"Well, Princess. I was coming by to check on you. I wouldn't be a very good knight if I didn't." he shot back with humor dripping from every word he spoke.

"I'm glad. Now tell me? How are the people of Paris doing? They okay?"

"They are perfectly fine now, thanks to Ladybug."

'Too bad the person behind the mask caused it too.'

I put on a fake smile and say," Thanks Chat. But you should go home. I'm going to wait on my parents. Let's hope they get home safe."

He nods before winking and saying," If you ever need me, I'll be there Princess."

I hurry in and go to my room to take a quick nap. I set an alarm on my phone for 30 minutes. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm fast asleep.

~~~Tikki's POV~~~

I was really worried for Marinette throughout that entire thing. That was most definitely the scariest akuma ever. 

I was just finishing my cooking when I hear Marinette come in and run upstairs.

'She's probably tired.'

I float up to her room and see her already asleep. I giggle and fly to her and snuggle into her neck. I get comfortable and quickly fall asleep.

~~~Mari's POV~~~

My alarm goes off and I get up feeling somewhat refreshed. I look over and see Tikki waking up too. I giggle at how cute she looks.

I hear the door open and I sprint downstairs to see my parents.

"MAMAN, PAPA!" 

"MARINETTE!"

We run and hug each other.

"Oh Marinette. We were so worried for you!" Papa said.

"You should have told us about your troubles dear." Maman told me.

I thought about what happened to them.

"Maman, Papa? You're not scared that it'll happen again? Are you?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course not dear. We know it won't happen again. We heard Chloe apologize to you." Maman smiled.

"We know she was sincere about it. She looked genuinely sorry." Papa stated.

"Alright. I think we should all head to bed. It's," I look at the clock," 10:30. Goodnight Maman, Papa. Love you."

"Goodnight Marinette. We love you too." said my parents.

I go upstairs and change into my pj's and climb in bed.

"Marinette? Were your parents alright?" Tikki asked. 

"They were thankfully. We should go to sleep now. Goodnight Tikki." I answer as I start laying down.

"Goodnight Marinette" I heard Tikki say before I drifted off to dream land.

~~~The next morning~~~

"-nette. Marinette! MARINETTE!!" shouted someone.

I sit straight up in my bed. I look around for the one who yelled.

I saw Tikki floating above me while giggling at me.

I glared at her before a smile works its way onto my face.

"Come on Tikki. I wanna get to school on time." 

She nods as I get down and start getting ready for the day. Once I'm done, I run downstairs to eat breakfast. I finish and run to get my bag and phone. As I'm leaving I see Maman and Papa coming into the kitchen. 

"Bye Maman, Papa! I can't talk right now." I yell as I run out the door.

'I hope everyone's okay' I think.

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

After I went home that night I did my normal routine and went to sleep thinking about Marinette. 

"Adrien, all your photo shoot's have been canceled due to yesterday's attack. The photographers don't feel up to doing anything today." Natalie informed me.

I just nodded my head to say 'I got it'.

We get to school and as I'm getting out I see a blur of midnight blue, pink, black and white run past me.

"Sorry Adrien!" yelled the blur.

As I get into the commons, I hear people saying sorry. 

'Why is everyone saying sorry? And to who?'

"It's okay everyone. I'm really sorry I killed you all. You don't know how heartbreaking it was for me to see you all die." said a familiar voice.

'Marinette...'

I walk in to see everyone crowding her. I walk up and join in. 

"Hey Marinette. Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Sure Adrien." she says without stuttering.

We walk to a secluded spot and I ask, "I've been thinking, and I was wondering why you always stuttered around me, do I scare you?".

She looked shocked before telling me," Adrien, you don't scare me. I just have this huge crush on you and I guess after everything that happened yesterday I was scared that you wouldn't be here for much longer so that's why I finally told you." she said.

I stood there before smiling at her and asking her a surprising question. 

"Marinette? Would you like to go on a date with me then?"

She looked like she was going to faint before she shouted," YES!" before giggling.

I chuckled at her before we went to the classroom. We got there and Chloe came up to her looking sheepish.

"Marinette? Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Of course I do. And I forgive you Chloe." she said while smiling. 

"I'm glad." Chloe said giving a grin.

~~~Narrator's POV~~~

The day went on as every other day and everything went peaceful. Marinette went on a date with Adrien and then 7 years later the two are married. A year later Chloe finds herself a man while Nino and Alya are planning their wedding. A few years down the road Marinette and Adrien welcome a baby into the world. But that is for another story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I finally finished my story and now I'm going to write a sequel to it. Including all that happened with all the characters from the show. I hope you liked this story and you'll be able to find the 2nd book on my page so if you want to read it, you can. Anyway's time fro shout out's!

beky103_miyuki , BlackNightmare101 , DJML01 , pearlrose23 , blackrose627 , and so many more that read my story. Thank you all Little Bug's! Love you always!

~Beebug


End file.
